The Reaction
by Julimeg
Summary: The reaction of Remus, Sirius, and Peter when James informs them that he and Lily snogged. I don't own the characters. R&R XoXoJulimeg:


A/N Hi! So this is just a one-shot about Remus, Peter, and Sirius's reaction to finding out that Lily and James kinda got together… R&R!

Sirius was lounging in the Gryffindor 7th year dorm with Remus and Peter. It was a hot summer night and he had a bottle of water that he would drink from every few minutes. The only sound was him swallowing. Sirius sat on his trunk at the end of his bed watching Remus daydream out the window and Peter playing thumb war with him self. They were bored, and they were waiting for James to return from head duties. Whatever that was. James was a half an hour late, and Sirius was about to suggest that they go look for him when the door flew open.

There stood James hair messier than ever, glasses askew, and a look of complete shock and happiness on his face. Everyone stared at him for a minute, and he just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. Sirius took another sip of water, and just as the bottle reached his lips James decided to share the reason for his messiness, and tardiness.

'Lily and I made out.' He blurted. Remus fell of his seat; Peters jaw dropped and Sirius spit water all over Peter.

'WHAT?' All three boys yelled starring at one of their best friends.

'I said,' James said slowly not able to hide the grin forming at his lips. 'Lily and I made out.'

'What? How?' Remus said eyes wide.

'Well you see Moony.' James said slowly sitting on his bed. 'I know you don't have a lot of expierenc-'

A pillow hit James. 'Oh shut up,' Remus said blushing. James grinned.

'What happened?' Sirius asked.

'Well Lily and I were walking when all of a sudden she stopped me, professed her love for me, and than snogged me.'

'Really?' Sirius asked eyebrows raised.

'Really.' James stated.

'Well I'll just go make sure you didn't leave anything out, with Evans shall I?' Sirius made a move to get up, but James stopped him.

'No, wait. You really want to know what happened?' When all three boys nodded James sighed and told them.

'_Lily and I were walking down the charms corridor making sure that nobody was out past curfew when we heard a noise in a broom closet. Lily threw the door open, quite sexily I might add, and gave the snogging couple detention. Than we carried on down the hallway in an awkward silence.'_

'Why?' Peter asked curiously.

'Because we just caught a snogging couple, now will you let me get back to the story?' Peter nodded.

_ 'We continued walking in silence until I asked her if she wanted to hear a joke. She said sure.'_

'What joke?' Sirius asked leaning forward.

'The one about the frogs.' James mumbled.

'PRONGS! You idiot. That is so NOT the way to turn a girl on.'

'Will you let me get back to the story?' James said rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed.

_'So I told her the joke and she rolled her eyes at me and told me it was the worst joke she'd ever heard, and so I told her that Padfoot came up with it!'_

'PRONGS! I was DRUNK!' Sirius yelled.

'WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!' James yelled and Remus glared over at Sirius.

_'Right. So I told her Padfoot came up with it, and that made her laugh._

_ Than she said, 'You know James your not so bad this year.' And than I smiled at her. _

_ Than she said, 'But you're still a bloody wanker.' Which made me laugh, which made her laugh, and pretty soon we were cracking up.'_

'How romantic, now get to the snogging!' Sirius snapped. James glared at him, but continued.

_'And than I told her she had a pretty smile and she blushed.'_

'God James you're such a girl.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'I think it's nice he told her that.' Peter squeaked.

'Both of you be quiet, I want to hear what happened next,' Remus said.

'_So I told her she had a pretty smile and she blushed. Than she said we should get back to work. It was awkward after that. We continued to walk in silence for the next ten minutes and 23 seconds.'_

'You TIMED it?' Sirius asked in disbelief.

James glared at him. 'Okay. I am not telling you the story.' James said rising and attempting to leave, but Remus and Sirius tackled him.

'You are telling us the bloody story.' Remus commanded.

'Can't… breath,' James wheezed. Remus quickly released him and James sat up rubbing the back of his neck. 'My god you guys are such-'

'Finish the goddamn story!' Remus shouted.

'Oh, right!' James said. '_So I finally broke the silence by saying that I really liked her.'_

'A girl I tell you!' Sirius yelled. 'You _told_ her that?'

'No,' James said. 'To be specific I said: _Look Lily, I know that we're friends now, but I don't want to be just friends anymore. I like you a lot and I-_'

James stopped talking and beamed around at his friends as if that made perfect sense.

'And THAN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?' Remus screeched.

'Oh! I thought it was obvious. Than we snogged. She cut me off in the middle of the speech by kissing me.' James shrugged. 'It was the best snog _EVER_!'

'Lucky!' Peter sighed. 'How long was it?'

'I don't know!' James said giving Peter a weird look. 'I was a little busy actually _snogging _her.'

'How good? Like did she beat Ashley from Hufflepuff?' Sirius asked.

'Wiped the floor with her.' James smirked.

'What about Carmen from Ravenclaw?' Sirius frowned.

'Knocked her out of the ball park.' James grinned.

'What about Elizabeth?' Sirius asked, knowing that she was the best snogger in school.

James didn't even hesitate to answer. 'She's got her beat, mate.'

'I APPROVE!'

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**XoXoJulimeg:)**


End file.
